A More Powerful Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Jareth is curious about Sam and his friend Jean-Pierre Naplron so brings them to his world but he's about to learn of a magic far powerful than any known, friendship
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in the Napelon-Eagle house as both Jean andcSam were asleep on the couch as an owl was watching them but it was really the Goblin Kimg Jareth and had been watching them a lot wondering what made these two so special and was curious but going back to his castle beyond the Goblin City since his subjects would worry and would return later.

He was in his throne room watching Jean and Sam through his crystals wondering what was so special about them getting an idea, to bring them to his world for a while chuckling knowing Sarah wouldn't approve.

"Are you sure sire?" a goblin asked.

"Yes, for some reason they interest me." Jareth said.

He knew that things were going to get interesting here, seeing a young woman enter, wondering what he was up to now.

"Nothing Sarah, shouldn't you be going back to your world before your brother notices?" Jareth said as she sighed wondering what game he was up to.

"Mmmmm crepes are good, especially when you make them, Jean!" Sam said the next morning as Jean chuckled at his best friend.

He had a strange dream about them in another world and he had been trapped in a castle but shook it off knowing how Sam worried about him.

"Are you okay?" the blue feathered male asked.

"Qui don't worry." Jean said as he sighed.

But something weird was going on, hearing mischievous laughter making Jean worry as he remembered this from his dream.

"Jean you okay?" Sam asked seeing goblins.

"No as this happened in the dream I had." he said.

Sam was curious about this seeing the window open as a man appeared with spiked long blond hair, different coloured eyes, wearing royal clothes making them curious.

"W-Who the heck are you?" Jean said trembling.

"My name is Jareth, the Goblin King." he said as Sam knew him from a fairytale he had read.

But he was taking Jean as well as him as they blacked out.

He was curious to see why these two were good friends. 


	2. Needing To Go Find Sam

Jean was beginning to stir in the throne room of the castle as he was scared because Sam wasn't there with him, wondering where the heck he was and heard chuckling seeing the strange man that had been in their house making Jean afraid and was using self defence as Jareth sighed rolling his eyes.

"Relax mortal, you're in a world beyond imagination, of magic.

I brought you and your friend here because I was curious about you." he told him.

"Wait, where's Sam?

We are always together!" he demanded.

" Relax he's fine." Jareth said.

"No, he's not.

He's in a strange world which we don't know and without me, he's gonna freak.

Don't you care?" he told him.

Jareth sighed juggling his crystals showing a sleeping Sam in the forest making Jean relieved but worried as he wanted to reach out to him, to tell him it would be okay but he couldn't which hurt.

" Are you relieved now?" Jareth asked.

"Maybe but I need to go get him." Jean said.

"He'll come here.

Those who brought those to this world will come here to bring them home, if they care." Jareth said.

"Sam does care, he'll make it, I know it!" Jean said pumped up.

Jareth sighed knowing he was a strong willed human but were seeing him hungry conjuring food making Jean impressed as he was unaware that this world was one of magic.

"Eat." Jareth said hearing Sarah calling him making him worry.

He knew she would be mad if she found out and were making sure she wouldn't find our but Jean sighed seeing crepes as he knew he and Sam ate them every morning.

"Please be okay mon amie." he said eating.

Sarah was mad at what Jareth had done as the Goblin King had no idea of the damage he did when he did this, but going to the throne room seeing Jean there sad understanding as she sat beside him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about this, as Jareth always does this.

I'm Sarah Williams, but what about you?" she said.

" Jean-Pierre Napelon from Interpol, but my friend Sam and I were brought here by your friend but I need to find Sam!

I don't think he can handle it without me." he said.

Sarah understood as she was determined to help him as she knew her way around the Labyrinth making Jean happy and saw her leave as he was hoping Sam was okay.

Jareth wondered where she was going but saw Sir Didymus as the fox like goblin wondered why she was worrying as she explained.

"I did see a strange visitor in the forest my lady." he said.

"That must be Sam, let's go!" Sarah said hoping Jareth didn't know wondering what he was up to following. 


	3. On Their Way

Sam was frightened as he and Jean had been thrown into this strange world and now Jean was not there but he was wanting him wondering where he was, wondering why that guy had brought them here hearing footsteps grabbing a rock throwing it as Sarah ducked.

"Hey!

You must be Sam right?

Your friend Jean is at the castle.

I'm Sarah." the brunette haired woman said.

Sam's eyes widened as she was the girl from the fairytale he'd read and realised where he and Jean were, in the Labyrinth as his ginger claws shook in anxiety.

"Jareth's not gonna turn Jean into a goblin, is he?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Sam as I would be mad if he did that." she said.

He nodded as they were leaving but he was talking about things as Sarah chuckled hoping Jareth was okay and not being mean to Jean.

"I hope so too." he said.

Jean was scared seeing that Jareth was being nice to him, wondering what he wanted but hoped Sam was okay but knew this place was like from the fairytsle books his friend read so he would be okay but something came to his mind.

"Why did you bring us here, Sam and me?" he asked.

"I waned to learn about friendship and you two have a strong bond so I wanted to learn." Jareth told him.

"This is pretty cute but this isn't how you make friends.

To make a friend, you have to be a friend.

Something that I helped Sam learn." Jean told him.

Jareth was curious about this as he wanted to learn as he knew that Sarah was out there in the Labyrinth exploring as always but unaware that she was bringing Sam here to the castle.

Jean saw her and his best friend in one of Jareth's crystals making him relieved but unaware Jareth saw but was sighing figuring out what to do.

He could use magic on Jean to see if what he said was true, but were sighing and knew Sarah would be mad, if she found out and were using his crystal but heard Sam talking about how good a friend Jean was to him.

He sighed as he was seeing that Sarah was there with Jean's friend getting an idea but were letting things roll. 


End file.
